


Poop

by Kraellyk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e15 The Benders, F/M, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraellyk/pseuds/Kraellyk
Summary: Dean was pooping.





	

Pooping. Dean was pooping for the entire 58 minutes he was stuck in the men's room. Sam's used to it, and thought nothing of Dean being in there for so long.

Why 58 minutes when Dean clearly said an "hour"? Because Dean stopped on the way to flirt with the waitress. She was cute, but wasn't interested in doing anything with him in the bathroom.

It was a satisfying poop. Dean read a magazine and played with his phone most of the time. He washed his hands when he was done, because he's a gentleman.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame spncoldesthits for this shit. Do the end notes section have to be G-rated too? If so, blame spncoldesthits for this poop.


End file.
